gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sandy Shores
Sandy Shores is a small desert town located in the middle of the Grand Senora Desert in Blaine County, San Andreas that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Sandy Shores is situated south of Grapeseed, sits on the coastline of the Alamo Sea and overlooks the huge Mount Chiliad. It has a dry, arid climate, and is home to many coyotes that often end up as roadkill. At some point in time, it had a population of approximately 3,010, as seen on a welcome sign on the approach to the town. There is also a small landing strip, which is acquired by Trevor Philips after he kills The Lost members hanging out there. Character Formerly a picturesque holiday resort, Sandy Shores is a somewhat abandoned, poverty-stricken, desolate town with ubiquitous meth labs, trailer parks, drug addicts, gang activity, prostitutes and bigoted rednecks. There is evidence of its past as a holiday destination with the decaying remains of motels, drained swimming pools and trailers, and even a boarded-up marina building by the coast of the Alamo Sea (referring to the history of the towns by the coast of Salton Sea in real life). The town possibly turned into a neglected, run-down community due to the increasing toxicity of the Alamo Sea, caused by people dumping waste into the water and the large influx of methamphetamine production, turning its residents into addicts, and deterring potential tourists as a result. On the eastern side of Sandy Shores, there are mostly trailers and small houses in which the local hillbillies dwell in. However, there are are a few recognizable companies operating in the town, such as 24/7. The western side of Sandy Shores mostly consists of abandoned buildings, but there is also a meth lab owned by Trevor Philips Industries, with Chef responsible for cooking up the meth, located upstairs from an operating liquor store. The south side of Sandy Shores consists of the Sandy Shores Airfield, located in the Grand Senora Desert. Several streets run briefly east of the townsite, ending in dead-ends in the middle of land partially swamped by the Alamo Sea, suggesting the body of water might have at one point flooded areas intended for development. Despite being such a derelict and neglected area, there are several major chain businesses located around Sandy Shores, including Ammu-Nation. There is also a radio tower in the center of the town. Influence Judging by its name and layout, Sandy Shores is based on the town of Desert Shores in California. Sandy Shores also shares some inspiration from Niland and Joshua Tree, two other towns in California (which are referenced on the city's street names). Notable residents *Andy Hamilton *Ashley Butler (formerly/deceased) *Chef *Cletus Ewing *Clinton *GTA Online Protagonist (determinant) *Jock Cranley (formerly) *Johnny Klebitz (formerly/deceased) *Jolene Cranley-Evans (formerly/deceased) *Melvin *Merle Abrahams (formerly/deceased) *Michael De Santa (briefly) *Patricia Madrazo (briefly) *Ron Jakowski *Taliana Martinez (determinant) *Trevor Philips *Wade Hebert (formerly) *Wallis Roads and streets *Algonquin Boulevard *Alhambra Drive *Armadillo Avenue *Cholla Springs Avenue *East Joshua Road *Joshua Road *Lesbos Lane *Lolita Avenue *Marina Drive *Meringue Lane *Mountain View Drive *Niland Avenue *Panorama Drive *Zancudo Avenue Purchasable properties *140 Zancudo Avenue Places of interest *Alamo Sea Marina *Beam Me Up *Blaine County Talk Radio *Sandy Shores Airfield *Sandy Shores Fire Station *Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station *Sandy Shores Medical Center Businesses *24/7 *24-Hour Chinese Restaurant *Alamo Tattoo Studio *Ammu-Nation *Aunt Tammy's *Auto Repairs *Derelict Motel *Liquor Ace *Liquor Market *O'Sheas Barbers Shop *Otto's Auto Parts *Park View Diner *Sandy's Gas Station *The Boat House *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Yellow Jack Inn Wildlife The wildlife in this region includes coyotes, deer, boars and many people have dogs and cats (enhanced version only). Gallery Map SandyShores-GTAV-map.jpg|Sandy Shores on the map. SandyShores-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view of Sandy Shores. General SandyShores-GTAV-AerialView.png|Aerial view of Sandy Shores. SandyShores-GTAV-Advertisement.jpg|A postcard featured in the Grand Theft Auto V digital manual. Ajmsandyshoresmainave.jpg|Algonquin Boulevard. SandyShores-GTAV-PS4.jpg|Algonquin Boulevard in the enhanced version. SandyShores-GTAV.png|Zancudo Avenue with Trevor's Trailer in the background. Sandy Shores.jpg|Sandy Shores with Mount Chiliad in the background (right). SandyShores-GTAV-nextgen.jpg|Sandy Shores as seen in the next-gen trailer. SandyShores-GTAV-Sign.png|A sign welcoming people to Sandy Shores. SandyShores-Billboard-GTAV.png|A billboard in Sandy Shores. Ammu-Nation store.jpg|An Ammu-Nation branch in Sandy Shores. Ajmsandyshoressheriffsubstation.jpg|Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station. ShoreUp-GTAO-JobImage.png|Shoreline of the Alamo Sea. Salton-Sea-Real-Estate-GTAV.png|An advertisement for property by "Salton Sea Real Estate". Salton Sea is the name of the Alamo Sea's real-life inspiration. Trivia *It is possible that during Grand Theft Auto V's development, Sandy Shores was going to originally be named "Seaton Sands" as seen on a poster advertising a monster truck festival when first entering the Yellow Jack Inn, as well as an automobile services mural near the hospital. Seton Sands is the name of a real-life beach in East Lothian, Scotland situated just 14 miles southeast of the Scottish capital city of Edinburgh, where Rockstar North is based; the name may have also been intended to be a play on the wp:Salton Sea, a real-life region of California that shares similarities to the Alamo Sea region. * The name could be a play on the name of the English singer Sandie Shaw. *There are two streets, Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue, that are references to locations in Red Dead Redemption; Cholla Springs and Armadillo. * In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, large amounts of sand and dust can be seen above roads and other surfaces, due to the amount of sand from the desert being blown around. This is most noticeable during the night with car headlights on. de:Sandy Shores es:Sandy Shores fr:Sandy Shores hu:Sandy Shores pl:Sandy Shores ru:Песчаные Берега Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V